Bestfriend
by MisaRuno Sakura
Summary: Sakura dan Ino berada dalam satu kamar. Sakura yang notabene seorang bisexual merasa tergoda dengan Ino. Apa jadinya jika Ino menggoda Sakura? Warning Yuri, LEMON. Abaikan jika tidak suka YURI!


Fict kedua setelah sekian lama hiatus(?). Gomen ne kalau fict yang lalu nggak dilanjutin. Aku lupa apa yang mau aku tulis . gomen nasai… #digaplok readers.

Next, ini fict kedua ku, gak ada chapter-chapteran lagi pokoknya. Hehehe #nyengir ala mak lampir #ehh? #digaplok sekali lagi

Fict ini bertemakan **Yuri**, jadi bagi yang gak suka yuri jangan baca, nanti jantungan #ehh?

Ahahaha… becanda kok, yahh intinya yang gak suka yuri jangan baca yaa~~

Jadi jangan ada yang protes atau apapun itulah sejenisnya yaa~~ sedih desu kalo nantinya aku dibully ToT

#baca tuhh baca :p

Mau memplagiat atau sejenisnya? Yakin nih mau memplagiat hasil karya yang nggak memuaskan ini :p

_Woi woii.. Serius woii author peak!_

Ahahaha… okee… Langsung saja special fict untuk semuanya, termasuk para yuronger hehehe. Gomen kalau judul nggak sesuai

Hope you like it. Enjoy reading ;)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"****Bestfriend"**

**Disclaimer : 'Naruto' by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by MisaRuno Sakura**

**Haruno Sakura X Yamanaka Ino - ****_Warning - _**

**Warning: OOC, Typo dimana-mana, Alur jelek, etc.**

**Genres: Romance/ Friendship/ Yuri/ Rate M lemon buat jaga-jaga**

**Sakura's POV**

**DLDR, Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

.

Aku tengah terduduk di pinggir ranjangku, daku tidak mengerti kenapa malam-malam begini Ino, sahabat ku dating ke apartemenku. Tiba-tiba saja dia dating dan memelukku sambil berkata dia melihat Sai berselingkuh dengan wanita lain yang berbeda sekolah dengan kami. disebelah ku dia terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Bahunya sedikit bergetar dan tangannya terkepal meremas rok pendek diatas lututnya.

"Hei, kamu menangis Ino?"

Segera saja aku berjongkok di depannya lalu menyibakkan poni pirangnya yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Sekarang aku bisa melihat dengan jelas air mata dari sahabat terbaikku mengalir dipipi mulusnya yang tanpa cacat itu.

"Kamu menangis hanya karena dia? Ayolah Ino, laki-laki tidak selamanya akan menyakiti wanita bukan?"

Kuseka air matanya sengan kedua tanganku. Ada perasaan sakit yang merasuk kedalam hatiku saat aku melihat sahabat ku ini menitikkan air matanya. Aku tau dia sangat terluka, menyakitkan rasanya saat kau melihat orang yang kamu sayangi bersama wanita lain.

"Rasanya sakit Sakura, kau mengerti itu kan?" Air mata terus menuruni pipi putih Ino.

"Kau tahu kan, aku sangat mencintai Sai. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan? Aku melihatnya sendiri. Hikss..." Kulihat sorot matanya dia sangat terluka, dan aku tahu itu.

"Aku tahu itu menyakitkan, tapi tak perlu sesedih ini. Masih ada aku yang bersama mu. Hinata, Tenten, Temari dan semuanya masih ada untukmu juga." kurengkuh tubuh Ino kedalam pelukanku berusaha membuatnya tenang dan lebih baik. Mungkin hanya inilah cara yang bisa kulakukan untuk menguatkannya dan menghiburnya.

"Terimakasih, Sakura." Ino membalas pelukanku dan memelukku lebih erat. Dan untuk malam ini kubiarkan dia menangis sepuasnya. Kuharap dengan itu dia bisa merasa lebih lega dan bisa melepas beban pikirannya.

.

.

.

Saat ini kami sedang terbaring d kasurku. Setelah dua jam Ino menangis akhirnya dia merasa lega. Rasanya badanku pegal-pegal semua hanya karena berdiri selama dua jam sambil memeluknya.  
"Hei Sakura, apa yuri itu ehmm.. menyenangkan?" Kutolehkan kepalaku menghadap kearah Ino yang sudah menatapku meminta jawaban.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku menaikkan kedua alis ku, aku tidak mengerti apa yang sekarang ada di otak si pirang bodoh ini.

"Ayolah Sakura. Aku tahu kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Karin. Hubungan yang seperti itu. Kau pernah menceritakannya padaku." Bingo! Aku bisa menebak jalan pikiran Ino sekarang ini.  
"Jadi kau penasaran dengan hubungan khusus yang aku jalin dengan Karin? Kurasa tidak perlu dibahas. Cepat tidur." Kupejamkan kedua mataku dan kugunakan lengan kakanku untuk menutup bagian mataku.

"Ayolah Sakura. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya berciuman." Rengek Ino. Ck, demi Kami -sama Ino sama sekali berbeda dengan yang tadi saat merengek-rengek seperti ini.

"Kau sudah pernah berciuman berkali-kali, Ino."

Masih mempertahankan posisi ku aku menjawab pertanyaan Ino seadanya. Dan biar kutebak, pasti sekarang bibir merah nya itu sekarang sedang mengerucut tidak jelas mendengar jawabanku.

"Maksudku.. Yahh.. Berciuman dengan wanita Saku." Dapat kurasakan sekarang ini Ino pasti sudah bangun dari acara 'tidurannya'.

"Ayolah Saku~~" Rengek Ino sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhku.

"Haahh... Baiklah baiklah.."

Aku membuka mata lalu berlaih duduk menghadap Ino. Sebenarnya dimataku Ino sangat cantik. Mata aquarime yang indah, bulu mata lentik, rambut pirang panjangnya yang diikat ponytail sangat lembut jika disentuh, dan demi Kami -sama bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah karena lipstick tipis itu benar-benar sangat menggoda. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengecupnya, tapi aku sadar, dia sahabat dekat ku. Dan aku tidak mau Ino membenciku karena perbuatan ku.

Kini aku menatap mata aquarime nya. Emerald ku mencoba mencari sesuatu dalam pancaran mata itu. Aku tidak menemukan keraguan disana. Ino balas menatapku lembut. Tanpa sadar kami mempersempit jarak diantara kami. Kini ku usap pipi Ino yang beberapa jam yang lalu digenagi air mata, mencoba menghilangkan bekas air mata dari sana. Jarak kami semakin menyempit, kali ini aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Ino yang mengenai hidungku. Kurasa pasti Ino merasakan hal yang sama, termasuk jantungku yang berdebar-debar saat jarak kami semakin menipis. Dengan tanganku yang masih membelai sisi kiri pipinya, aku memiringkan kepalaku lalu kucium lembut bibir merah itu. Terasa lembut bagiku, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku berciuman dengan seorang wanita tapi ini sama seperti apa yang dulu aku rasakan saat pertama kali aku mengecup bibir pink Karin, dan yah mungkin sama juga seperti saat _first kiss_ ku diambil seorang pemuda yang pernah singgah dihatiku dulunya. Tapi bibir Ino seakan berbeda, aku ingin terus mencium bahkan melumatnya terus menerus. Tanpa kusadari ciuman kami yang awalnya hanya saling menempelkan bibir lama kelamaan menjadi sebuah ciuman yang seakan saling meminta lebih. Kulumat bibir merah sahabatku dengan sedikit kasar.

"Ngghh~~" Ino sedikit mengerang tertahan karena lumatanku. Aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukai erangan tertahan Ino karena ku.

"Mmhhh mmcchhh~~"

"Ngghh hhmmpphh~~"

Kami saling mengerang, saling melumat liar bibir pasangan masing-masing. Tanganku yang semuala berada di ipinya kini menahan tengkuknya. Seakan tidak mau melepaskan bibir lembut Ino, aku menekan tengkuk Ino. Membuat lumatan kami menjadi lumatan penuh nafsu. Kurasa aku kurang puas hanya dengan melumat bibirnya saja, aku mencoba menjilat bibir Ino dengan lidahku yang langsung disambut Ino dengan membuka mulutnya.

"Euhhmm mmhhh~~"

Erang Ino lebih keras saat lidahku mulai masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya. Terasa hangat kurasakan saat aku mulai bermain dengan lidah nya.

"Ellmmhh mmllhh~~"

"Ellmmpphh uuhmm.. Sakuu mhhh~~"

Kuputar kepalaku miring kearah berlawanan. Kujelajahi seluruh rongga mulut Ino, mengabsen gigi-gigi putih rapi miliknya, memainkan lidah lembutnya, bahkan kami saling bertukar saliva sampai beberapa menetes dari mulut kami karena ciuman panas kami.

"Hhmmpp mmuachhh~~ hahh hahh~~"

Kulepaskan ciumanku hingga kini benang saliva tercipta saat kami saling melepas pagutan.

"Uuhhmm huacchh.. Ahhh hahh haahhh.."

Kulihat Ino mengatur nafas, nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena _french kiss_ yang baru saja kami lakukan. Wajahnya memerah, dia terlihat sangat manis

"Sakurah hahh hahh.. Kau... Nghhh aku baru tahu kau ahli berciuman hahh..." Kata Ino dengan nafas masih terengah-engah.

"Souka? Kukira permainanmu lebih bagus dari aku yang amatiran ini." Aku menyeringai. Kudekatkan lagi wajahku ke wajah Ino yang masih memerah.

"Sakura.. Kau.. Hhmmppp~~"

Segera saja kusambar dan kulumat lebih liar bibir menggoda Ino. Aku tak bisa menahannya, Ino sudah memancingku dan sialnya aku tak bisa berhenti. Bibir lembutnya, deru nafasnya dan hangat tubuhnya. Oh, tidak bahkan sekarang aku sudah berani merangkul pinggang ramping sahabatku ini dan semakin kudekatkan pada tubuhku.

"Ngghhh~~ Sakuu.. Hhmmpphh~~"

Erang Ino sekali lagi. Kurasakan tangannya sekarang mulai mengalungi leherku. Ciuman kami, err yah bisa dibilang _french kiss_ kami semakin menggila. Kami saling berbagi kehangatan walaupun sebenarnya udara tidak begitu dingin sekarang. Saling melumat dan mencecap rasa bibir pasangan masing-masing.

"Hhmmpp mmcchhh~~"

"Uuhhmm mmcchhh~~"

entah ini karena aku yang lebih ahli dalam hal 'yuri' dari Ino, atau memang Ino belum terbiasa dengan ini, aku merasa sedikit mendominasi permainan kami. Suara kecipak bibir kami yang berpagutan, air liur yang menetes entah milik siapa, mungkin air liur kami yang bercampur semakin membuat suasana sedikit menggairahkan menurutku.

"Ukhhh uuhhhmm~~"

Ino sedikit meringis kesakitan saat aku menggigit bibir bawahnya, dengan segera aku mengecup bibir itu berusaha meredakan rasa sakitnya. Dan segera saja saat kurasa Ino sudah lebih baik, aku mulai memasukkan lidah ku kedalam mulut Ino. Mengabsen gigi-gigi putihnya, menjilati rongga atas mulutnya, mengajak organ tanpa tulang itu menari bersama. Aku tak bisa berhenti, aku merasa candu dengan bibir Ino. Aku ingin menikmatinya, memiliki Ino tanpa ada satu orang pun yang boleh menyakiti hatinya lagi.

"Ngghhh hahhh.. Hahhh hahh~~"

Tiba-tiba saja Ino mendorongku. Aku kira Ino marah padaku tapi setelah aku lihat ternyata dengan wajah memerah dia mengambil nafas dengan tersengal-sengal.

"Ino, you're so sexy. Mmcchhh uuhhmm~~"

Sial, wajah Ino begitu menggoda dimataku. Dan langsung saja aku mengarahkan wajahku dan menciumi leher jejang gadis pirang sahabatku ini.

"Ngghhh~~ Sakuraa~~"

Desah Ino saat kujelajahi leher putihnya. Tanpa sadar kuarahkan tanganku melepas semua kancing baju yang Ino kenakan sambil terus menciumi leher Ino. Kuturunkan bagian bahu baju Ino. Terpampanglah kebua bahu putih sahabatku.

"Ngghh Inoo.. Tubuhmu wangi... Ssllpphh mmcchhh~~" Kuciumi kedua bahu Ino secara bergantian. Wangi tubuhnya sangat tercium jelas oleh hidungku.

"Ngghhh~~ ini gelii Sakuraahh aahhh.." Desah Ino semakin keras membuatku semakin gila dan terbuai dengan wangi tubuhnya.

Sejenak kupandangi wajah Ino, wajahnya yang memerah terlihat sangat seksi dimataku. Bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka mengambil seluruh pasokan oksigen yang ada. Aku menyeringai melihat penampilan Ino yang sudah acak-acakan karena ulahku. Segera saja kulepaskan baju Ino, tanpa perlu susah payah hanya cukup melepaskannya dari lengannya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Ino mendelik tak suka kearahku, yah aku tahu alasannya aku secara 'tidak sengaja' sudah membuat baju kesayangannya kusut.

"Sakura, kau pernah melakukan ini dengan para 'pacar' mu itu?"

"Ehmm.. Bisa dibilang sering sih. Tumben bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tak apa. Hanya penasaran, apa kau juga melakukan 'itu' dengan wanita. Maksudku.. Ehmm yah kau tau kan. Hal wajar jika laki-laki dan perempuan yang melakukannya."

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Padahal kita baru saja melakukan ciuman yang lebih dari ciuman sahabat."

'Blushh' aku menyeringai. Dan sekarang wajah Ino tengah memerah mengingat apa yang kami lakukan tadi. Aku tahu Ino sangat malu walaupun dia pernah bilang sudah sering melakukan 'itu' dengan pacarnya.

"Heheheh.. Reaksimu diluar dugaanku. Kupikir kau sudah tahu semua tanpa harus kuceritakan." Ledek ku sambil menjulurkan lidahku ke arahnya. Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di sebelah Ino, kupejamkan lagi kedua mataku mencoba menahan semua perasaan ku pada Ino. Menahan hasrat ku untuk tidak 'memperkosanya' ala mini. Kalau saja Ino seorang bisexual sepertiku, aku hanya ingin Ino yang menjadi gadisku, menjadi milikku dan tak akan kuijinkan siapapun menyentuh bahkan menyakitinya. Dan semua hanya mimpiku saja, aku lebih memilih menjadi sahabatnya. Sahabat yang akan selalu ada untuknya, sahabat yang mencurahkan perhatian dan rasa sayang untuknya. Tempat dia mencurahkan semua isi hatinya yang tak mungkin ia bercerita pada kekasihnya. Aku tak mungkin memintanya atau mempengaruhi nya menjadi seorang bisexual sepertiku. Dan aku tahu, dihati Ino hanya ada sai.

.

.

.

"Nghhhh sshhh~~"

Kutajamkan pendengaranku saat aku mendengar sebuah desahan. Apa aku sedang bermimpi sekarang?

"Uuhhh sshhh aahhh~~"

Desahan itu masih terdengar dan aku mengenali suara ini. Seperti suara.. Ino? Aku tidak yakin Ino mendesah sendiri disini. Atau jangan-jangan dia sedang masturbasi? Kubuka mataku dan kubalikkan badanku. Oh rupanya tadi aku ketiduran dan tunggu dulu, aku membelalakkan kedua mataku. Kaget, takjub dan sangat terpesona dengan apa yang aku lihat. Dan sungguh saat aku berbalik saat sedari tadi tidur membelakangi Ino, kulihat Ino yang sedang berbaring sambil masturbasi disebelah ku. Dia masih terus meremas-remas payudara yang lumayan besar miliknya itu, memilin-milin puting merah mudanya dan sambil menggesek-gesekkan jari lentiknya ke clitorisnya yang entah sejak kapan itu sudah mulai mengeras.

"Ino, apa yang.. kau.. lakukan?" Ucapku terbata. Aku menelan ludahku perlahan dan mencoba sebisa mungkin ku tenangkan diriku. Dengan situasi yang seperti ini mana mungkin aku bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Kalaupun aku seorang laki-laki, mungkin aku sudah memperkosanya sekarang juga.

"Nghhh.. Sakurahh maaf membangunkanmu. Aahhh akuu tidak tahan lagii sshhhh. Kumohon bantu sshhh"

Aku sudah tak bisa menahan hasrat ku pada Ino. Kutindih tubuh telanjang Ino dan kusingkirkan jari lentik Ino dari vaginanya. Kulumat penuh nafsu bibir yang beberapa jam yang lalu telah kulahap itu.

"Mmcchhh mmhhh~~"

"Uuhhmm mhhppp~~"

Masih dengan keadaan posisi berciuman kini tangan ku mengusap-usap dada Ino. Sedikit kuremas gumpalan daging kenyal itu hingga membuat tubuh Ino bergerak-gerak meminta lebih. Kurasakan sangat kenyal bongkahan payudara milik sahabat cantikku ini, terus kuremas dengan sedikit penekanan payudara kenyal Ino hingga tubuh Ino semakin menggeliat.

"Muacch~~ eellmmhh mmcchhh~~"

Puas menjelajahi bibir Ino, kini lidah ku mulai bergerak turun menjelajahi leher jenjang Ino dan semakin mengeraskan remasanku pada kedua buah dada Ino. Kukecup leher jenjang sahabatku, ku jilat setiap inci permukaan kulit bagian tubuh sensitif itu dengan lidahku. Ino semakin menggeliat tak karuan dibawah ku. Saat dia sudah terbuai dengan semua rangsangan yang kuberikan, ku gigit lembut leher Ino, dan langsung saja kujilat bekas gigitan ku itu sehingga terbentuklah tanda kemerahan di leher putih Ino. Tidahk hanya satu tempat saja, aku mulai memberikan beberapa kissmark di beberapa bagian leher Ino.

"Ngghhhh Sakuraahh~~"

Ino melenguh lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Sekarang bibir ku perlahan mulai menciumi dada Ino, sementara kedua tanganku masing-masing kutekuk di sebelah Ino untuk menumpu berat tubuhku sementara yang lainnya mulai bermain-main dengan rambut tipis vagina Ino.

"Cuupphhh cluupphh~~"

Kutinggalkan satu jejak kissmark di tengah-tengah dada Ino yang membuat nya terlihat terbuai dengan kenikmatan yang aku berikan padanya. Segera kukulum puncak dada kenyal sebelah kanan Ino. Sambil tangan ku yang bergerak bebas di vagina Ino kini mulai memainkan clitoris Ino yang sudah mengeras hingga membuatnya menggelinjang semakin tak menentu.

"Oocchhh... Sshhh Sakuraahhh..."

Desah Ino semakin mengeras saat aku mulai memainkan klitorisnya dan melumat habis puting payudaranya. Lidahku semakin gesit menari-nari disekitar puting merah mudanya. Tangan ku masih setia memainkan puting Ino dan sesekali mencubitnya.

Akhhh aahhh Sakuu~~"

Kurasakan lubang vagina Ino mulai basah. Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama, segera saja kumasukkan jari tengah ku kedalam vagina Ino. Terasa sempit dan basah di dalamnya. Seakan jariku ditelan dan dihisap-hisap semakin masuk ke dalam. Kulirik Ino sambil aku terus memainkan puting nya sambil sesekali menghisap kuat putingnya. Ino mendesah tak karuan, kulihat wajah sayu yang menggairahkan saat Ino mendongakkan kepala nya menikmati betapa nikmatnya saat jari tengah ku masuk kedalam vaginanya.

"Aahhh aahhh Sakuraa oohh oohhh..."

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan saat aku mulai menggerakkan jari ku in out secara perlahan. Kutinggalkan payudara Ino dan kini aku beralih ke payudara lainnya yang belum kujamah. Kuperlakukan sama dengan payudara sebelumnya. Ino semakin menggeliat kenikmatan dengan semua sentuhanku. Dan kini aku menggerakkan jariku lebih cepat dan lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

"Aakkhhh aahhh yaahh disanaa.. Ngghhh teruss aahhh~~"

Ino menggelinjang semakin hebat. Kedua tangannya kini meremas sprei dengan sangat kuat. Gerakan jari tengah ku di vagina Ino semakin kuat dan semakin lama semakin cepat gerakan yang kulakukan. Hingga kusadari vagina Ino terasa berdenyut dengan kuat.

"Aahhhkk Sakuu aasss... Aahhh akuu keluaarr... Aakkhhh~~"

Jerit Ino dengan kerasnya bersamaan dengan cairan yang menyembur mengenai jari tengah ku hingga meluber keluar. Ino terengah-engah dengan klimaks pertamanya. Kubiarkan sesaat jari ku di dalam vagina Ino hingga ia selesai menikmati sisa-sisa organsme yang dialaminya.

Kulihat wajah Ino yang penuh dengan kepuasan. Ku kecup singkat bibir Ino sebelum aku turun dari ranjangku dan mulai membuka pakaianku satu persatu. Jujur saja aku belum puas jika hanya dengan itu saja. Aku ingin melanjutkan pertunjukan-pertunjukan yang pertama bagi Ino yang mungkin sedikit membuatnya terkejut. Kubuka laci meja belajar ku dan gotcha! Ternyata aku masih menyimpan benda ini di dalam laci meja ku. Kulihat Ino sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang di tamnganku. Memang bukan benda asing sih, tapi mungkin jika belum terlalu mengenal benda ini terlihat aneh. Memang hanya sextoys biasa, lebih tepatnya dildo. Tapi kali ini dildo dengan dua sisi. Ino melotot horror dan penasaran kearahku, segera saja aku naik ke kasur dan kembali dengan posisi menindih Ino, ku kecup lebut bibir tipis itu kesekian kalinya.

"kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku melakukannya?"

Kubelai pipi kanannya meminta ijin kepada Ino, bagaimanapun juga aku tidak ingin memaksakan apa yang aku inginkan pada sahabat yang kusayangi ini.

"Lakukan Sakura."

Ino mengangguk. Segera saja aku mulai mendorong masuk ujung dido masuk kedalam lubang vagina Ino. Kutekankan dengan perlahan agar Ino menikmati apa yang akan kulakukan padanya.

"Sshhhh aahhh... Aahhhh..."

Ino sedikit meringis, aku tau ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi Ino. Tapi mungkin Ino belum terbiasa dengan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak sama seperti milik Sai.

"Nggghhh~~ aahh... Mmmhhh~~"

Perlahan benda yang mirip seperti penis itu melesak masuk semakin dalam ke vagina Ino. Saat kurasa sudah masuk hampir setengahnya, kulebarkan kedua kaki Ino. Segera saja aku merangkak diatas tubuh Ino dan perlahan mulai mendekatkan bibir vaginaku ke ujung lain dildo yang kini sudah masuk secara sempurna di vagina Ino.

"Aahhhh... Akkhhh~~"

Kulesakkan ujung dildo kedalam vagina ku. Kutekan semakin dalam dildo hingga masuk hampir setengahnya. Dengan satu tangan kupegang dildo yang kini 'menusuk' vagina kami, sementara tangan ku yang satunya menyangga beret tubuhku agar tak menindih Ino.

"Aahhh aahhh~~ oohhh sshhh"

Kami menahan desah saat aku mulai menggerak kan pinggulku. Kugerakkan pinggulku hingga terasa masing-masing ujung dildo terasa menusuk vagina kami. Semakin lama semakin kupercepat tempo tusukan yang aku mainkan dalam permainan kami.

"Akhhh.. Aaahhh Sakurahh aahhh ahhh"

Ino terus mendesah keenakan, kami mulai terhanyut dalam pergumulan kami. Terus kugerakkan pinggul ku dengan kecepatan dan tusukan yang semakin cepat dan dalam. Peluh membasahi tubuh kami pun seakan tak dihiraukan.

"Aakkhhh aahhh Inoo... Sshhh aahhhh..."

"Aakhhh aahhh ohhh sshhh~~"

Desah Ino semakin menjadi saat kunaikkan tempo gerakanku yang berakibat semakin cepat dan dalam pula tusukan dido kedalam vagina Ino. Kulihat dada Ino yang terus ikut bergerak karena gerakan kami ditambah no semakin menjerit nikmat saat gerakanku mulai kasar, hanya suara decitan rabjang dan desahan nikmat kami yang bersahutan lah yang mendominasi suasana kamar yang entah sejak kapan sangat terasa panas.

"Akkhhh sshhh... Aahhh aahhh~~"

"Haahhh aahhh.. Sshhh oohhh oohhh... Ngghhh..."

Desahan kami terus menggema di ruangan ini, erangan kepuasan seakan menyelimuti suasana panas yang kami ciptakan malam ini. Suara kecipak dari masing-masing vagina basah kami seakan menambah kesan sensual dalam setiap gerakan kami. Wangi dan rasa tubuh Ino terasa semakin memabukkan buatku. Rasanya hanya ingin kumiliki Ino, hati maupun seluruh jiwa raganya. Semakin lama gerakan kami semakin liar, Ino mulai terbuai dan menikmati permainan ini ingga dia menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya dan sesekali mendongakkan kepala keatas, menggigit bibir bawah nya sendiri dan meremas-remas kedua bahu ku merasakan sensasi puas dan nikmat secara bersamaan.

"Oohhh Inooo sshhh.. Aakkhh aaahhh..."

Vagina ku mulai berkedut dengan hebat, bisa kurasakan aku akan mengalami klimaks ku malam ini. Kulirik Ino yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya yang mungkin juga akan mengalami organsme.

"Nggghhh Sakuraahh akuu.. Aahhh aahhh..."

"Sshhh aahhh.. Aku jugaa.. Inoo.. Akkhhh aahhh~~"

"Kyaahhh Sakuraahh~~ aahhhh~~"

Kami mengalami klimaks bersamaan, kurasakan banyak sekali cairan yang mengalir dari vaginaku. Masih ku diamkan dildo yang saat ini telah basah dengan cairan kami tetap diam di tempatnya,kubiarkan kami menikmati sisa-sisa klimaks kami dan menikmati kepuasan yang kami dapatkan malam ini.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga ku, kulepaskan sextoys itu dan berbaring disebelah ino. Kulirik ino yang tengah mengatur nafasnya yang belum teratur dari pertama kami melakukan ini. Tak lama kemudian ino balas menatapku, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah cantik wanita yang telah lama ini menjadi sahabatku. Kami saling berpelukan tanpa menghiraukan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh kami. Kuraih selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang kami dan kupejamkan mataku menyusul ino ke alam mimpi.

Biarlah seperti ini, aku tidak mungkin mengungkapkan perasaan ini pada ino. Hanya dengan dia menerima ku dan selalu ada disampingku sudah sangat cukup buatku. Dan yang aku tahu, terkadang persahabatan lebih dari segalanya dari pada cinta.

**.**

**~ Owari ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huwahhh.. akhirnya selesai..

#Elap darah di hidung. Eh salah, elap keringat maksudnya.

Gomenne endingnya nggantung nggak jelas banget. Habis mau gimana lagi, kan capek juga ngetiknya #plakk

Gimana? Kurang romance kan? Kurang hot kan? Entah dari mana aku dapat inspirasi gila ini. Yah, mungkin otak ku sedikit error.

#curhat ceritanya

Okee.. silahkan tinggalkan review nya semuanyaa~~ Arigatou~~


End file.
